universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Asura
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B – Rapid Fire Asura stands in place and thrusts his arm outward with his fingers stretched apart and fires several blasts of energy that fan out from his palm dealing damage to anyone they touch. If you held B, you can aim Asura's arm using the control stuck and shoot several fire blasts in a straight line. These blasts however deal no knock back and only the last blast that is fired in a straight line will deal knock back. Side B – Dash Asura dash forward a short distance, then uppercutting the space before him. When used in the air, this turns into a dive attack, only you dives downward using Asura's fist instead. Both versions also have a sort of area attack attached to them that deals smaller damage and flinching. Both versions have great knock back if you're connects with a foe. Up B – Overheat Asura spins creating a whirlwind of red energy around him that deals damage and also deals big knock back. The Overheat move works differently when on the ground or when airborne. When used in the air, you’ll be propelled upwards a short distance enabling him to use this move as a recovery move. This move also allow you to move to the left or right. Down B – Counter Asura flash as he readies to intercept a foes attack. If the attack is physical, meaning not a projectile or energy based attack, You can evade the attack grab the opponent and throw them over his shoulder into the distance dealing them damage as well as dealing them great knock back. If used at the edge of the stage chances are you dispose of the opponents. Final Smash – Burst A blast or red energy will swirl around Asura. Anyone hit by this blast of energy will be knocked away from you as the screen fades to White. a cut scene then plays of a planet a large explosion of energy is seen on the far side of the planet as you appears as Asura the Destructor. As size dwarfing the planet he stands behind. Asura the blasts off yelling furiously as he winds up his three arm. The cut scene focuses on all who have been hit by the Burst of energy. Your opponents float helplessly in space as you, Asura delivers a unfathomably huge punch to your opponents, hitting them all at once- as his fist makes impact the screen again fades to white the sound of an all consuming explosion is heard and when the screen fades back in any foe hit by this attack is sent flying with some hefty damage to boot. Asura's chest- that stands open revealing the Mantra Reactor closes as he renters fighting stance. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Capcom Category:Male Category:Demi-God Category:Adult Category:Heros Category:Father Category:Fighter Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Lawler-RPG Category:EWBR Ultimate